Sakura Goes to the Country
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: In this AU, Sakura aka fem Japan tours the American countryside and meets a fine stranger. You can guess what happens next.


**THIS IS MY HETALIA STORY! TOLD FROM FEM JAPAN'S POV!**

My name is Sakura Honda. I am 20 year old exchange student from Japan studying Russian at Columbia. I was born and raised in Tokyo so being a city girl I was looking forward to my visit to a farm on the outskirts of the city limits. But my thoughts were far from the fresh air, great views and farm animals; in my mind it was a different animal I was thinking about.

On this farm you have the normal farm residents: the hunky, chunky help... And then there are the visitors, us, a couple of girls out looking to have a break and a bit of "fun" all things permitting.

In my quest for some" action", I took a stroll out to the land being ploughed by a sweaty blond hunk in the huge tractor, wearing only short and boots. Just looking at his physique I thought that he and I could really have some farm fun. Those pecs were tight and rippled, to the extent that it glistened as he worked his machine. In my mind I tried to figure out what his machine would be like.

Now we all know how very muddy farm lands can be, and by some accident, a spot of mud splashed onto my upper thigh.

He notices me and stops his machine. Climbing down, he reveals strong muscular thighs, well tanned, well shaped. Turning to face me, he dusts his hands off on his shorts, to formally introduce himself. His name was Alfred F. Jones. His eyes were gentle, but shy. But in those shy gentle eyes I could see a spark that showed that past the shyness was a certain wildness that could lead to promising things.

Our eyes immediately locked. As we gazed at each other, pictures flashed in my mind. I could see myself straddle him, taking him deep into my pussy, and riding him hard while our eyes shared unspoken words. I felt myself get just a little damp, all caused by his look and tight body. I knew American guys had more muscle than Japanese guys but damn was he fine!

A slight breeze brought me back to reality.

Pretending to be interested in driving the tractor, I questioned him on it, slowly revealing the mud on my tanned thigh, as if inviting him to remove it.

He took the bait and attempts to remove it with his messy hands. The roughness of his fingers caused jolts of pleasure to run right up to my breasts. My nipples hardened just a bit yet there was no cold breeze around. He removed the remaining bits, with a handkerchief. I felt brave and I opened my legs just a little more to further expose my inner thigh.

Kneeling, he got a flash view of my very well maintained pussy lips. I wondered if he noticed the dampness that he was causing.

While in conversation, he finally offers me a driving lesson.

Naturally - I take him up on his offer.

(If you know anything about tractors - you will know it takes serious leg work, to get in.) He climbed into the tractor before me, taking pole position at the wheel, anticipating that I would not reach the pedals. In my attempt to climb into this manly machine, I lift my left leg, again revealing flashes of smooth mound.

He takes my hand as I get in. True to his word, I didn't reach the foot pedals, meaning that I'd have to take my seat on his firm thighs.

In that position, his hands rested on my thighs, and he let them slowly creep up. Off course I noticed it and encouraged his movements, by grinding myself into him, on the pretext of getting comfortable.

Needless to say, the bumpy path helps with the movements we all love.

I sat on him, taking hold of the wheel, while he controlled the pedals. After showing me the correct way to hold the steering wheel, his hands instinctively rest on my tanned thighs again.

Though not actively rubbing my thighs, he soaks in every bit of my baby soft skin, just by laying his hands on me. Closing his eyes, I could hear him inhale my scent, seeing in his minds eye exactly how he would like to fuck me.

Slowly moving his thumb in a back and forth motion, he accustomed me to the thought of having him touch me in that way. Controlling a machine of this magnitude for the first time, I was still very aware of what he was doing, and wanting it just as much, and so allowed him to continue his "touchy, feely" ways.

While issuing instructions on how to handle the tractor and directions in which to steer the vehicle, he began to explore my thighs even further.

Far from being the quiet and naïve schoolgirl back in Japan, I was very aware of my own horny desires, and I ground my bottom into him. Both our shorts and the wispy underwear I had on allowed me to really feel what was hidden in his shorts.

Our actions, however intentional and blatant, remained the unspoken topic.

I eventually started grinding into him even harder, moving in back and forth motions, feeling his grown member through the flimsy material of his shorts.

Having worked up the nerve to venture even future, he moved his left hand from my upper thigh, on to my hip, all the while moving his thumb in a circular motion as if constantly massaging me as him progressed. He laid his head on my shoulder, still imagining all the ways in which he'd like to taste me.

I sat back against his chest, allowing him full access to my 34C babies, well tanned abs, pierced navel and neatly trimmed landing strip.

With both hands, he moved from my hips, slowly cupping my breasts, as if savoring every second, every move. I breathed a sigh of relief as if all intentions had been made known, and accepted. With my built up tension, I arched my back as far forward as I could, grinding into him even harder.

He cupped my breasts from the side, moving to the bottom and then picking up firmly, squeezing towards the nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. Pleasure shot through my body right to my now engorged pussy lips.

Taking the lead this time, I placed my hands over his, as if directing him how to pleasure me, while pleasuring myself at the same time.

Together, we teased my nipples, leaving them hard and erect, but still very sensitive. Still gyrating my hips into him, I leaned forward, and he ran his fingertips along my spine creating a tingling sensation. He moved down to my hips, firmly holding on, as I gyrated and ground into him.

I leaned against him, arching my back and bringing his hands to my breasts. While guiding his left hand onto my breast and nipple, gently squeezing, I move his hand to my mouth. Soft, warm and wet, I ran my tongue from his wrist to the center of his palm, all the while still guiding his left hand on and around my nipples.

I guided his first two fingers into my eager mouth, taking in the full length of both fingers; I wrapped my lips around them engulfing them with the all the passion my tongue had to offer. I closed my eyes, and gently inserted my tongue dividing his fingers, so that by the time he pulled out, only the fuck finger remained within my precious lips.

Gyrating & grinding into him, having my nipples massaged, I took in the full length of his finger once again, but this time, circled the tip with my tongue, as if sucking on the head of his dick. Closing my eyes, I gave him a long, wet, animalistic lick, which left him begging for more.

With one hand at my mouth, his other navigated down south, cupping my entire mound, over my shorts. He applied subtle but firm pressure. Receiving a blowjob on one hand, he eagerly explored my body.

With a vigorous blow job to his finger, he realized that he would not be able to hold on for much longer. Pulling my shorts and G to the side, he dipped his finger into my honey pot.

I inhaled deeply, and moaned with a sigh of relief. Finally he had made his move. I could feel his hardness through his shorts and mines, and began making more pronounced movements. Neither of us had anything to lose at this point - stakes were claimed and intentions made clear.

Within seconds, he realized how warm, soft, slippery and moist I really was. My wetness felt like silk on his finger. He pulled out and licked his silk coated finger, like a fat kid licks ice cream.

Instinctively, he moved his hand over my mound and began massaging me. Finding the most sensitive pressure point at that time, he dipped his finger one more time and moistened my clit, moving in circular motions.

I reached back and pulled at his shorts. The pressure and intensity had built up to the point that neither of us could handle anymore. The air was thick with passion, lust, and pure hard-core sex.

Realizing my raw need, he pried his finger out of my lips and set loose his rock hard dick. Leaning forward against the steering wheel, he gave me a gentle lift allowing me to "re-adjust" myself, still keeping me suspended, only long enough to have some fun with me. Ever so gently, he glided the head of his hot rod against my exposed lips, teasing and taunting me.

Oozing with pre-cum, his ramrod was thick veined and hard, with a colour of purple. It was also completely massive! I estimate it to be 12 inches long and thicker than a soda can!

As if taking on a second personality, the playful smile left his lips. He held onto my hips, guiding me towards him, and pulled me hard and fast onto him.

Initial entry always brings with it a certain pleasure that can never be substituted.

We moaned in pleasure brought about by that first entry. Still holding onto my hips, he began guiding my movements, back and forth, back and forth.

Realizing that I was close to achieving my goal of ultimate control, I allowed him to "have his way" with me.

He was hard, and thick, and filled me to the brim. I felt every move, every twitch.

Still maintaining a firm grip on my hips, he began lifting me, allowing me to ride him up and down, up and down. I could feel my pussy clamp around him to feel his thickness.

He was so hungry for every piece of my body, his movements became more pronounced. Realizing that I needed to take control of the situation, I came down on him hard. Knocking the wind out of him for a few seconds, I began more subtle gyrating movements. Moving my hips, arching my back, I pushed out my tight tits.

His ramrod glistened with my juices.

Begging for attention, I pulled his hands up to my breasts, and eager nipples. With my hands over his, he cupped my breasts, moving his fingers towards my nipples - just like before. Only this time, he had the pleasure of fucking me at the same time.

With my nipples being "taken care off", my hip movements became more urgent. Moving only my hips, I gyrated from left to right, back and forth.

The gyrating became harder, faster and more lustful. I was not "making love"; I was "fucking this gorgeous man", and I loving every second with every move.

From the way he touched & fingered me, teasing my nipples, I knew it wouldn't be long before he was ready to shoot his load.

He grabbed me at the shoulders, giving him more leverage. With extreme urgency, he pulled me down, ramming me into him. He lifted me once again, just enough so that the head of his pole still remained embedded inside me, only to pull me hard against him. He lifted me again until he had almost entirely pulled out of me, revealing his honey coated love pole. I tensed my lips around his head and I could feel his muscles tensing, and the pressure building.

I was fucking him like a pro, and he loved every second of it. He wanted more, and I knew it.

I took back control, grabbing a hold of the steering wheel and used it as leverage. I held on, and used it to elevate my body, and simply shot right back on him. I ground myself into him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take much more before he erupted.

Grinding into him, I took hold of my breast and teased my nipple, while my other hand traced its way down to my clit. I squeezed my nipple while constantly "flicking" my clit back and forth.

I pushed my breast towards my mouth, and licked my nipple as best I could. Seeing a woman pleasure herself, made him go wild.

He grabbed my around the waist, held me tight against him and began lifting me. He made me ride his pole as hard as he could.

Flicking my clit, and riding him at the same time, I felt my lips clamp down, and muscles get tense. I built up to my peak by flicking my clit even faster. My thigh muscles tensed, and my back arched in pure pleasure. I tightened my pussy lips as much as I could, just to create even more pleasure. My climax extended all the way from my toes to my neck. My body stiffened with raw passion as I tightened my pussy lips one last time, spurring his burst of lava. He picked me up one last time, and in the moment of bursting his banks; I pulled off, knelt in front of him and took his entire dick between my rosy, eager lips.

Taking him by surprise, I held the head of his raging hard on in my mouth and like a vacuum, sucked in every last drop.

Taken by absolute surprise, his body spasmed, and his pelvis pushed further into my mouth. He entangled his fingers with my hair, driving his pole into my mouth. With one last push, he exploded. His body tensed, as if he'd had a spasm. I almost gagged, but still took all of my driving instructor had to off load. I moaned, while my head bobbed up and down; licking the entire length of his thick pole, searching for another drop.

With the head of his dick still in my mouth, I looked up, locking onto his eyes. I knew that he was more than satisfied, and I finally got the farm style fuck I've always wanted.

With a dribble of lava at the corner of my mouth, I snaked up towards him, and gave him a deep, wet kiss.

Still frozen, I stepped of the tractor, straightened my shorts, pulled my now soaking wet G in place, blew him a kiss, and walked with a mischievously satisfied smile on my lips that said, "Another one bites the dust".

 **THE END. EXPECT MORE AMERIPAN!**


End file.
